


Between Scales And Skin

by Thisbishempty_yeet



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dragon Virgil, Enemies to Allies To Lovers, Established Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Fluff, Knight Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, M/M, Past Abuse, Patton and logan are Cute, Scientist Logic | Logan Sanders, Theft, angst here and there, fatherly guy patton, more tags will be added later on ;), slow burn?, violence?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisbishempty_yeet/pseuds/Thisbishempty_yeet
Summary: When Roman takes off on a journey to kill the dragon that has been tormenting many innocent people he was not expecting to find it curled up and non-responsive to any of his threats.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 18
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

Roman walked through the halls of the tall glass building also known as the town hall. He had a slight skip in his step as he watched every person pass by him. There were many different kinds of beings scattered throughout the crowded building. A pair of Fae’s were talking a few feet away from him, swiftly gesturing with their arms and showing a piece of a route with a flick of their wrist through the air. He grinned, unconsciously resting his palm on the handle of the Katana which hung in its rightful place at his side. He loved the feel of it under his touch, it leaving little tingles to run through his skin.

The sword had been made just for him, the technology having been invented and programmed by the one and only Logan Faraday, gifted technologist and sometimes quite the frightening scientist. He’d won a variety of different prices for discoveries and projects he had participated in throughout his career. He was well known amongst the people, and many wanted nothing more than to own a weapon of some sort made by the hands of the best of the best. Luckily Roman had had the privilege of being close to the scientist for most of his life. They grew up together in the city, attending the same school, and discovering whatever mystery that crossed their paths.

While thinking about the good times they had when they were still young and innocent he turned in to a hallway on his right, opening the door to Logan’s office. He lifted his hand, waving at Logan as he strode over to the man’s desk.

“What brings you here today, Roman?” Logan said, not even looking up from the papers he was checking out on his desk, his black-rimmed glasses halfway down the bridge of his nose. He only looked up for a brief second, staring the man at his desk up and down for a brief moment before pushing his glasses back up on his nose, his hands folding behind his back and his posture straightening.

Logan wasn’t a particularly tall man. Roman was a head taller and his shoulders were much wider compared to Logan his slim posture. He had thin but muscled legs, topped by a fair waist and straight shoulders. His hair was dark brown and pulled back behind his ears but not long enough to stay there which resulted in him having to push his hair back in place every few seconds.

“I need you to check something out for me.” Roman started, sitting down on the edge of the desk which earned him a straight-faced glare from the other man. He ignored the face the other made and reached behind his back, pulling a bundle of papers from his back pocket. He unfolded it's contents and handed them to the scientist.

“A new assignment?” the man said as he yet again lowered his glasses to the spot just beneath the bridge of his nose. Roman watched as Logan’s eyes scanned the paper at record speed, his brain most likely working on remembering every detail to use within their possible upcoming conversation.

“A new assignment indeed. I figured I should go back to work. I can't sit still for that long. This stumbled onto my path just in time. What do you think?” he asked, sitting up a bit straighter and pulling a slightly cocky grin onto his face. Logan looked up at his longtime friend, slightly tilting his head to the side with a light grimace painting his features.

“Don’t you think this is a task to take on with a group, Roman? I know you’re more of an ‘I go in headfirst on my own’ kind of guy, but if I were you I’d rethink that statement. This is a dragon, not a simple rogue vampire or werewolf on the loose-“ “I Know Logan,” Roman interrupted him, pushing himself off of the desk and starting to pace around the office, wildly gesturing his hands as he continued. “I want something else for once. Not the usual things but something new. I could slay this dragon and end the horrors it seems to be leaving behind for many of the villagers that live nearby its lair!” Roman stopped in his tracks and once again turned to the scientist.

“Please just help me get prepared for this Logan. That’s the only thing I ask of you!” he pleaded, so close to begging the other man on his knees. He really needed the help he knew his friend could offer him.

Logan watched as Roman looked at him with pleading eyes, sighing in defeat after a short moment of silence. He turned away from the other without a word which earned him an embarrassing squeal from his friend, him already knowing he’d gotten Logan to give in to his request.

“you better not tell Patton I agreed on helping you out on this. He’ll scold me for sending you into whatever dangers that dragon will bring upon you.” Logan said to which Roman rolled his eyes.

“I promise I won’t tell Patton, lo. I swear it upon-“ “yeah, yeah, upon your heart blah blah blah. Let's get to work now shall we.” Logan interrupted the other. He started making his way to a door in the corner of the office, walking through it while Roman eagerly followed behind him. If he hadn’t known any better he would’ve thought Roman was a dog waiting to receive its treat.

“Dragons are unpredictable creatures of which you are most likely aware.” Logan started. He walked around a white table, the surface shining from how sanitary it was. Patton always seemed to have every little corner and detail cleaned to perfection. Roman couldn’t help but have slight feelings of envy towards the scientist. He had a great position in life, a loving and sweet boyfriend and nothing to fear. But he did have things to lose which was something Roman did not have to worry about.

He wasn’t sure if that was something to be happy about but he decided to be content with it.

“I know they are Logan. That’s why I’m taking on this task. I want to stand face to face with the danger that is tormenting many people their lives. It’s the least I can do.” He replied to the scientist's statement, crossing his arms in front of his chest with a slight huff while picking at some of the fabric of his gear in a bored manner. Logan sighed at the other man's ignorant ways of coping with the situation, making a slight wave of annoyance wash over him.

“Well,” the scientist started, picking up a few objects from a drawer right behind him and setting them on the table at which Roman was standing. He closed the drawer again and turned back to the impatient knight. “let’s start with some information about the so-called dragon you’re about to go after. First things first, it’s a big one. If I read that correctly from the files you gave me on the creature. It is known to be over 2 centuries old. Within those centuries there have been many holes in its pattern of activity.” Logan stated, starting to walk around the lab like a professor teaching his students something about a subject, which in this case was mythical creatures.

“the dragon's scales are black, which means it would be best for you to approach the creature at daytime instead of at night like you usually do. It Is not known what the dragon's intentions are but something we do know is that everyone who took this assignment before you didn’t return as their usual self or they didn’t return at all.”

“Logan, I read through the file. I know what is known and what is not. I’d like to hear some new information you were able to figure out when you read through that file. I don’t need you to repeat it to me.” Roman said, pursing his lips a little.

He just wanted to be able to go out already and get started on this task. He had always wanted to slay a dragon from the moment he had his first-ever dream. Dragons were these mythical creatures, almost completely extinct except for a few which were slowly being hunted down. The creatures were able to hold some type of magic but also had the ability to use it to keep other creatures alive or enhance their strength. It caused a lot of problems and left behind way too many mass graves. Dragons shouldn’t be alive anymore, which made them a great target, yet not an easy one. Roman was definitely up for the challenge.

Logan sighed for the millionth time that day, shaking his head a little as he picked up the objects he had placed on the table a few moments before. He held them in front of Roman his face, waiting for him to take them. When he did he started pacing the room again, his eyes never leaving Roman his finally silent form. There was a serious, almost worried expression on the scientist's face. He seemed to be trying to hide it (Logan wasn’t the ‘feelings type’ as he’d call it) but failed miserably.

“This could very well be your last mission Roman…” he heard the shorter man say with a slow exhale, stopping in his tracks again and fully turning his body towards the knight again.

“The items I gave you are a few beacons I made a while back,” he continued, not expecting Roman to say anything else about what he’d just said. “you can place these so-called beacons in places along the way to your target. You will be climbing the Devils Mountain, so I suggest you actually use those things, or you might not be able to find your way back home… Do you understand that Roman?” he said with slightly raised eyebrows and pursed lips.

“got It, Logan. Place the beacons and find my way back home. Understood. Don’t worry, alright... I’ll slay the dragon and return home as usual.” Roman said with a grin, stepping towards the worried scientist and patting his shoulder with a bit more force than he had first intended to use, causing the man to stumble for a moment.

Logan cleared his throat and nodded, folding his arms behind his back again as he had before. “well… I wish you luck Roman. don’t forget to contact my office once in a while… just to make sure you’re doing alright.” He said as he pushed a small electronic tablet into Roman's hands who instantly discarded it into the back pocket of his pants with a nod.

“Will do Glasses.” He said, Logan visibly scrunching his nose at the horrible Nickname. Roman had always called him by that name when they were younger. They had just met and Logan’s glasses used to be way too big for his face which had earned him the name from the taller kid. He’d always disliked the name but chose not to point that out to the other. He could live with a stupid nickname.

Logan shook himself from his thoughts, looking up at Roman who gave him a slight wave with his hand. “tell Patton I said hello and that I really want some of his pancakes when I return.” He said before leaving the room without waiting for an answer, the scientist left to stare at the doorway with a heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things weren't really working out the way Roman would've wanted them to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii guys!  
> I'm so sorry for not posting it this weekend. I spilled tea all over my sister's laptop and things were not working out the way I would've wanted them to...
> 
> I also wanted to thank everyone for the really nice comments on the first chapter. I wasn't really expecting it to be liked at all ':D Also thanks for all the Kudos!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

“How exactly do these things work?” Roman mumbled to himself, fidgeting with the beacons Logan had given to him a while back.

If only he had stayed around the lab for a bit longer to ask how the hell those things were supposed to be planted in the first place. There seemed to be tiny sharp claws at the bottom of the round and triangular devices, the middle of the surface glowing a light red surrounded by a golden aluminum frame. He turned it around to look at the bottom of it, tilting his head at the sight of it. It looked like he had turned an insect on its back. It looked weird, and it made him think that the moment he would figure out how to plant it, it would crawl away the second it got the chance to do so.

He furrowed his eyebrows, standing next to a pine tree beside the road he had been following the first few miles up the devil’s mountain. He looked up, his eyes scanning the dirt road that seemed to slitter up the mountain like a snake. They should have called it the snake mountain or something else, even though it did seem to follow up on its actual name.

“The Devils Mountain…” he mumbled to himself, looking back down at the beacon and turning it back around, aiming it at the dark bark of the tree. Suddenly the tiny claws spread in a fast motion, making it possible for Roman to clasp it to the rough surface. As he did so the claws immediately bit into the bark which resulted in Roman flinching away and pulling his hands to his chest in a reflex.

Well… he figured out how they worked.

He sighed slightly, turning back the way he came from and looking down at the city that lied below the trees he had already passed in height. He tapped his finger against his chin for a moment, enjoying the few before turning back towards the path, continuing to walk up, and kicking a few stones off the edge here and there.

This would always be the boring part. Having to travel all the way to his target just to kill it which was the only fun part of all of this. The sheer pressure of the adrenaline running through his veins always gave him such a boost that would linger around for a few hours, pushing him to keep going and going and going. It made him feel alive. It made him want to do more and continue saving people’s lives. Do what a knight was supposed to do.

While continuing to boost his self-esteem and walking up the steepening path he looked up for a moment, catching a glimpse of something that seemed to be a black tail. A large black dragon tail. One that made the hairs at the back of his neck stand up and goosebumps spread all over his skin.

The dragon was indeed large. He could tell from the spikes that rested on the end and scattered around on top of the dragon’s tail, seeming to be running all the way up to its back but he hadn’t been able to see those. The dragon might not be as big as he thought it was, right?

Maybe Logan had been, right?

No. he was not going to turn back now. He couldn’t. He had to prove his nerd of a friend wrong. Show him he could defeat the damn dragon and come right back home. They would all celebrate with some of Patton’s cooking and he’d skip right on to his next mission. This dragon would not be hard to beat. He was sure of that. He had to be sure about that.

He pushed himself to walk a little faster than he already had been and focusing on every step he took instead. He would be disappointed in himself for at least the rest of the year if he turned back now and he’d give his nerd of a friend a reason to make fun of him or a way of praising himself. Roman could already imagine the scene unfolding.

He’d go back, inform Logan about having returned because he saw the thing's tail, and Logan would repeat to him how he had told him before that it was a bad idea to go up here on his own.

Roman didn’t want to give Logan the pleasure of being able to brag about something like that.

The dragon probably was not as big as he thought it was anyways. Maybe it just had really big, sharp, and terrifying… he really needed to stop thinking about that. He needed to focus on the task at hand. Getting to the top of the mountain before sundown, hope for the beast to be asleep or distracted and take his shot. He would aim right for its chest and stab that one weak spot. That one layer of scales right where the heart rested in its chest cavity.

But what if- no. no more what-ifs.

Logan had already been able to talk him into doubting himself. It was something the scientist seemed to be really good at. Some type of weird talent which also deemed to be useful in many cases. Roman believes it has saved his life numerous times so… he should be thankful for Logan worrying about him. No matter how annoying it could get and how much it could drag him down.

_______________

It took about 2 hours to get halfway up the mountain. Half an hour only to walk into a pile of rocks scattered across the narrow path, making it impossible for him to go on. He couldn’t take the shortcut anymore.

He silently screamed out in frustration, not wanting to attract any unwanted attention.

This was going to ruin everything! He wouldn’t be able to finish this assignment within a span of twelve to twenty-four hours. It would take him at least one day and a half to get to the top now. He would end up being up here for almost three days, which he hadn’t been planning. He didn’t have the supplies for a setback like the one he had walked in on just now.

“God, I should’ve thought about the possibility of this happening! I was too eager to get up here.” He grumbled to himself, tightly gripping the handle of his sword. It was a habit he had developed the moment he received the weapon. It helped with containing his frustration in some type of way.

He turned on his heels, walking back to where he had come from for a few minutes before taking the turn to the left instead of the one to the right like he had done before. This time it would take him longer to get to the top and he might even have to set up camp for the night. He didn’t want to do exactly that. He’d rather avoid it altogether. He knew he wouldn’t be able to even sleep for 5 minutes. He was on his own and there was no one for him to keep watch while he slept. He was the one who was going to need to keep watch, but he wouldn’t be able to do that while sleeping at the same time now was he?!

Then again, even if he had been doing this with someone else, he would’ve taken the night watch anyways. He didn’t trust anyone else watching over him while he slept. They could rob or kill him for all he knew. He couldn’t risk that. Another reason for his way of taking on missions. On his own.

Roman couldn’t understand why Logan couldn’t see that. The dangers of taking a stranger or possible murder along with him on a mission between life and death wasn’t something that was ever going to try. Ever! He’d rather die a hero than to get killed by someone he thought he could trust.

He continued walking, slightly quickening his already fast pace. The sun was slowly starting to set and Roman could swear he just saw the bushes move on their own. There was no wind so that couldn’t be it. It had to be something else.

He stopped in his tracks, slowly turning to the bush, and placing his hand on the handle of his sword. The katana felt reassuring under his touch. It calmed his nerves, instead replacing them with a slight rush of adrenaline. He started to slowly walk backwards, not once blinking or looking away from the bush. He continued like that at a slow pace until he bumped into something, causing him to stumble forward for a moment. He sighed, feeling the bark of the tree he had bumped in to move against his clothed back.

His eyes slightly widened when he realized what he’d thought, making him jump forward and turn around. He was standing face to face with a giant tree-like creature, its black beady eyes scanning him while it took a step forward.

Roman had no idea what he was seeing. This creature was unlike anything he had seen before. He never busied himself with the world of magical creatures. He was one to go after vampires and other creatures of the night. The dragon was the first exception, and this would surely be the second one.

He watched as the creature stepped forward into the moonlight, its bark-like skin seeming rougher than it had been before. He could see the way the moss was clinging to it, a few mushrooms here and there. It looked like some kind of troll.

Suddenly the creature's skin started creaking loudly. Two more arms appeared, and it lifted itself from the ground, a million roots making their purpose known as the creature’s legs. It towered high above Roman, the knight having to look up to see its eyes glaring at him furiously. Its face was thin and covered in bark and roots. Its mouth slowly opened, and a loud and ear-piercing screech filled the cold night air. He could feel shivers run down his spine at the horrible sound and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end.

“shit” he mumbled under his breath when the creature lifted one of its arms high in the air, ready to strike. When it did Roman quickly jumped aside, the creature barely missing him.

He rolled aside, getting back to his feet, and quickly walking to one of the trees and hiding behind it, finally pulling his sword from its sheath at his hip. He tightly gripped it while pressing his back against the tree.

He was not prepared for this. At all.

He stumbled when the tree moved against his back. His back was left empty and he was filled with dread when he heard the ragged breathing of the creature standing right behind him. he quickly turned only to be hit hard by the tree that had been pulled out of the ground right behind him.

He slammed into the rock wall of the mountain he was climbing. All the air left his lungs and he had to gasp for air to get rid of the little black dots that had appeared in his peripheral vision. He felt his lungs fill themselves with air again. He shakily got back on his feet, not even having realized he fell to his knees in the first place and looked back up. The creature was standing a few feet away from him, a tree in hand and fury in its eyes. Its mouth was filled with sharp yellow teeth and seemed ready to slice right through his skin, but he couldn’t let that happen. He needed to finish this mission after all. He couldn’t let a stupid tree troll or whatever this thing was ruin that for him.

He took the sword with both his hands and charged towards the creature. He dodged the next swing the monster took at him with the tree. He rolled on the ground again, probably dirtying his white outfit. Maybe for once he should take Patton’s advice and wear a different color while going on hunts.

He continued to sprint at the creature, swinging his sword when he was near one of its legs and cut right through the root. The beast screamed in return, thick green slime running from the spot where there had once been one of its root-like legs.

Roman smirked to himself, feeling a slight wave of victory wash over him. Of course, that did not last long. The creature seemed to groan in pain when the leg started growing back, the new limb burying itself into the ground and staying there, rooting it in its place.

Maybe it was a positive thing after all!

The injured leg was burying itself back in the ground, making it impossible for the tree-like troll to move at all. It would make it impossible for the thing to attack him if he kept moving.

So, with that plan in mind he started running around the living tree, slicing at its legs from time to time. He cut off a few more roots, causing them to grow back and root themselves right back into the hard ground. He was slowly getting the creature entirely stuck in its place. The only thing that needed to avoid now was the tree the troll kept swinging at him.

He stopped in his tracks, ducking when the tree was swung his way again. He got back up and took a quick look at the creature’s slim body, searching for any sign of a weak spot in its seemingly thick armored skin.

There was always a weak spot.

He narrowed his eyes, the light of the moon having been blocked by thick rain clouds that now filled the once starry night sky. It was hard to make out any spot on the creature. It started to turn into a shadow in the darkness.

Roman groaned in frustration, moving away when he heard another creak of wood. He felt the push of the air against his chest which caused him to stumble for a moment, but he would never admit that to anyone.

He was tired. Exhausted even. He had no idea how long it had taken hi to root the creature to the ground, but the long and fast movements had taken a toll on his energy reserves. He knew he was going to need to set up camp no matter how badly he wanted to avoid that.

If this creature was willing to leave its peaceful place and attack him, he was sure there would be more. Asleep he would be an easy target. Way too easy.

He felt his muscles protest for a moment when he moved again, the cold night air biting at his exposed skin. He took off in a run towards the creature again, jumping up and gripping on to the roots on its arm. He was immediately launched into the air, but he never let go of the root. He dropped down again, hitting the wood covered arm with his full weight. Roman could feel his ribs protesting and his muscles burning.

He moved his other arm up, keeping a tight grip on his sword while also gripping on to another root. He slowly started pulling himself up with a loud groan. He slowly climbed the giant’s side, trying not to fall off. The creature was trying to get rid of him, swinging from side to side and hitting at his own body with the tree. Splinters were flying everywhere and Roman was almost a hundred percent sure they were piercing his already sore body. Everything was starting to hurt.

He managed to pull himself on to the creature’s shoulder. He lifted his sword and did the last thing take came up in his slightly muddled mind. He swung the sharp weapon high into the cool night air before stabbing it through the troll's thick-skinned neck.

Another loud high-pitched scream made the air around them ripple. Roman felt the creature shift underneath him, taking on a different position and stiffening. He quickly pulled his sword from its neck and tightly gripped on to the not stiff tree trunk.

He blinked a few times, not having thought that would work out. He expected to fail and die fighting a stupid tree creature.

He sighed in relief, sitting back, and looking down at the now old looking oak tree. He was high up and he really needed to climb down but he also needed a place to sleep. He wasn’t expecting the tree to wake up again. He was sure he had killed it. Maybe it had somehow been cursed? Maybe it had just been a normal tree. Maybe it had been protecting something, or just keeping people from getting near something further along the path?

He wasn’t sure, but he felt like it hadn’t just been there for no reason at all. It had seemed too keen on killing him.

He went to lay down on the branch that once been the creature’s arm and sighed in exhaustion. He closed his eyes and let exhaustion get the best of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm more than open to any suggestions and/or points of critique.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The top is reached.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this instead of sleeping and with my glasses halfway down my nose.  
> excuse the terribly mistakes...
> 
> ...and my tardiness.

That morning had been far from ideal.

It started out with Roman finding himself mugged by squirrels and no rations left for the remainder of his journey. He was pissed to say the least.

He was starting to regret his own stubbornness. If only he had listened to Logan when he had told him to not take the damn mission. He should've taken someone with him. Even if that meant that he wouldn't have gotten any good nights of sleep.

The situation he had found himself in right now seemed so much worse than that.

Considering his current situation, he had contemplated returning to the town hall to let Logan and Patton know he was fine, and that the scientist had been right. He quickly disregarded that thought though. He wouldn't admit his own stupidity. He was not going to offer Logan that satisfaction. Never in a million years.

That would be _the_ way to ruin his own reputation.

So he grabbed whatever had been left of his bag and its contents and continued walking up the Devils Mountain, dreading the remainder of the walk that was starting to seem like it endlessly continued. It was exhausting and he found himself taking way too many breaks. He'd sit on the edges of the road, his feet dangling into the abyss, heels smashing against the rock surface in sheer boredom.

Exhaustion might have been overly present, but he silently wished there would be some more action. Another tree troll attacking him. Any kind of mighty opponent seemed rather tempting at that point. He found himself fantasising about the things he would be discovering once he'd reach the top of the mountain he was starting to hate more and more.

Was the dragon really as big as everyone was making it out to be? Would it know that he was coming? Would it kill him?

His mind kept wandering to so many questions as he started off into the horizon, the sun and the clouds slowly moving. Shadows were covering the land beneath him, moving along with the clouds. They almost calmed his raging mind.

_Almost._

After a while he found himself walking again, and soon he was starting to reach the end of the actual trail. He would have to navigate the last part of his journey by instinct. He had to climb some rocks here and there, manoeuvre himself through narrow spaces, ruining his clothes along the way. But that didn't matter. What mattered was the fact that he was getting closer and closer to the end. He was nearing the top of the mountain, and he knew he would soon find a dragon. He expected it to be angry. He'd heard enough stories about the dragons of the past. The ones that killed most of the sorcerers that once existed, now close to extinction. But so were the dragons. They were hardly seen anymore, which to most was a positive.

Dragons were cruel fire breathing creatures that destroyed entire cities. They killed flocks of sheep, leaving people to starve most winters. Crops were ruined before they could be harvested, leaving behind hunger and despair.

He hated the stories he'd heard. He hated the creatures that had been the cause of all of those horrible events.

All of it only fuelled his will to keep going. It made the guilt of not letting his friends ( _family_ ) know where he was and if he was still alive seem less prominent. He needed to do this for all of the life the creature had probably taken. All of the broken and torn families. He would avenge them. That was his job after all.

Eventually he found himself standing at a deep crater. There was no way left to climb to... he could only go back down.

He looked down at the small clearing at the bottom of the crater. There seemed to be a small pond filled with crystal blue water. Fish seemed to be swimming around in it, which was an odd sight at this hight. There shouldn't be any life up this high apart from the dragon. Near the pond were a few oak trees, shadows leaving a possible cold area for the dragon to rest. There were a few rocks scattered across the clearing, but apart from that it seemed empty.

There was no dragon.

Roman found his hand resting on his sword as he slowly descended, narrowing his eyes and focusing on his surroundings. He was on full alert for any sounds or movements, but there was nothing. It stayed deadly quiet.

He had been sure that he'd seen the dragons tail the day before.

_Had he perhaps imagined it?_

He shook that though out of his head, deeming it ridiculous. Of course he hadn't imagined something like that! The dragon had to be here. He was just missing something.

He continued sneaking around the clearing, his knees slightly bended to silence his own steps to something barely noticeable. His eyes scanned the walls of the crater, searching for anything. A cave, a passageway, anything!

He almost screamed in delight when he found what he had been looking for. Of course he restrained himself in fear of attracting or possible waking a sleeping dragon. He'd rather not get toasted by a breath of dragon fire.

In the rough stone wall of the clearing was a deep cave like out cropping. It seemed to have been created by the beast itself, considering there were claw marks all over the surface. he pressed his finger to one of the deep carvings, it being almost twice the width of his own fingertips. He quickly retracted his hand, glancing inside the cave. It seemed to be too dark to see from outside, making him step inside to let his eyes get used to the suddenly darker environment. He shielder his hand above his eyes, keeping the light from outside from obscuring his vision again.

Slowly his vision came back to him and he was able to made out different shapes and shadows deeper inside the dark hole.

His hand went back to his sword and he ventured deeper inside of the cave, his heart pounding in his ears and fingertips. His breathing slowed as he caught sight of the massive monster he was here for. Laying down it was twice his size, large black wings tucked tightly against its sides. Slow breaths moved its chest, nostrils flaring and relaxing with each passing moment. Its head was enormous, large horns atop of it. He would have expected them to be bigger though, considering the size of the rest of it.

Roman gulped for air as the beast moved its head, turning away from the knight and moving its tail to cover its head, making the tiny man huff.

This was it?! This was the big bad dragon everyone had been talking about!?

he grit his teeth and pulled his sword from its sheath, aiming it at the dragons back.

"Hey! Dragon Doom and Gloom!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I am so sorry for abandoning this story for so long after only two chapters... I had some school things going on and I didn't have a laptop for a while either.. so yeah, that it all my excuse is..
> 
> I'm going to try and continue this story with smaller time-gaps in-between chapters, but there is no scheduling, so don't expect much..
> 
> Hope this way okay, and if anyone comes up with any ideas, feel free to drop them :)
> 
> I'm open for any suggestions.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've ever written in my life so please bear with me!
> 
> Also, English is not my first language. If you find any mistakes in my grammar or anywhere else please inform me! I'd like to learn from my mistakes :p


End file.
